wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
1-1 Update
Main Changes New campaign of Personal Missions — Second Front: * The new campaign includes three operations: OPERATION: EXACLIBUR Available Immediately after Update 1.1 release OPERATION: CHIMERA Available September 19, 2018 * OPERATION: OBJECT 279 (E) Available October 10, 2018 * *Dates are subject to change * Each operation includes four sets of missions. At the same time, each set can be completed in vehicles that belong to one of the national allegiances, and vehicle types are no longer a restriction. To complete a mission, players should enter a battle in a vehicle that belongs to one of the following national allegiances: ALLIANCE: * Poland * U.K. * U.S.A. BLOC: * Germany * Japan COALITION: * Czechoslovakia * France * Italy * Sweden UNION: * China * U.S.S.R. * The second campaign is available immediately regardless of progress in the first campaign. Thus, missions in both campaigns can be completed simultaneously. * Each set includes 15 missions: 14 missions are available immediately and can be completed in any order; mission 15 (the final mission) is available once the 14 previous missions are completed (similar to the first campaign). * All operations have different sets of conditions: OPERATION: EXCALIBUR * Cumulative missions. * A mission should be completed within an unlimited number of battles, e.g. cause 10,000 damage over any number of battles. OPERATION: CHIMERA * A mission can be completed within a single battle (similar to the first campaign). * A mission should be completed within a limited number of battles. OPERATION: OBJECT 279 (E) * If a player fails to complete a mission, its progress will be reset, and the player will have to start anew. * Each completed mission is rewarded with credits, consumables, and other items. Complete an operation and get a unique vehicle that cannot be received otherwise. * Players can check mission progress during battle: ** In Update 1.1, this feature is available only for missions of the new campaign. ** Detailed descriptions of accepted missions are available in battle by pressing Tab or N. * Indicator of Personal Missions in the Garage shows missions of each campaign separately. * Operations of the Second Front campaign will become available successively after a certain time period. Players who complete an operation before the next one becomes available will be rewarded with a corresponding unique emblem. * Improved the interface of the first campaign: * The main screen is completely reworked to display missions of both campaigns at the same time. ** Improved the mission profile. ** All elements were made consistent considering specifics of both campaigns. ** New reward screens for completed Personal Missions. ** Reworked the display of missions in battle (upon pressing Tab) Maps: * Added the new Studzianki map. * Added the new Minsk map. * Added the Pilsen map that has been reworked to HD. Main changes: ** Increased map size from 800х800 to 1000х1000 m ** Completely revised the eastern part of the map. ** Made a number of balance and gameplay changes all over the map. * Made balance improvements to the following maps: ** Glacier ** Siegfried Line ** Mines ** Province (available only for Tier IV-VII vehicles) Polish Tanks: A new branch of 10 Polish vehicles was added (Tier I-X respectively): * I 4TP * II 7TP * III 10TP * IV 14TP * V 25TP KSUST II * VI 40TP Habicha * VII 45TP Habicha * VIII 53TP Markowskiego * IX 50TP Tyszkiewicza * X 60TP Lewandowskiego Stronghold Mode: * A new functionality will be added to the Stronghold mode soon after the update's release that allows players to search for detachments automatically; at the same time clans can also search for legionnaires for Skirmishes automatically. * The functionality will include the following: ** The detachment commander will be able to select vehicles that should be used by legionnaires found as the result of automatic search. ** Legionnaires will be able to select vehicles they want to use when fighting in a detachment. ** Automatic search for a match (between the vehicles selected by the detachment commander and legionnaires). * The automatic search will be available permanently in Skirmishes at Tier VI and on days of Wargames in Skirmishes at Tiers VIII and X (according to the Skirmishes and Wargames schedule). Other Changes: * Added the customization functionality for all Tier IX vehicles. * Updated Wwise (sound engine): ** Fixed a number of critical issues of the sound system ** Added a new functionality to improve the sound in the game. * Changed "Bulletin" to "Field Post Office" in the game client. Changes to the following Vehicle Technical Characteristics: * U.S.S.R. ** Added the IS-2M * Changed vehicle characteristics: ** Object 430 Version II: Displayed power of the 4TDF engine was changed from 580 to 610 hp, which corresponds to the actual value. Fixes and Improvements: * Added display of dynamic technical characteristics to equipment tooltips. * Shells in the magazine are displayed properly when changing a shell type during reloading a magazine. * Fixed the issue, when in some cases after repair, vehicles could move without tracks. * Fixed the issue when after applying a winter or desert customization element a player re-entered the Exterior menu but got to the Preset Styles tab. * Fixed the issue when unremovable camouflage patterns that allowed applying Inscriptions and Emblems could be removed in the Exterior menu. Known Issues: * The vehicle panel does not get locked upon confirming readiness in Special Battles. * Players can re-train crew members to special vehicles that are currently not available in the game. * There is no protection from spam-clicking on the minimap. * Vehicle type icons in the extended vehicle panels do not change their color dynamically, when selecting the Colorblind mode in battle. * Disabled free crew retraining to vehicles of the same type. * When a player destroys a vehicle by overturning it, this vehicle is not counted towards the total number of vehicles the player destroyed. * A vehicle with mounted standard and Improved equipment cannot be sold. * The recruiter's Recruiting Office does not display the recruits and reservists that they invited, if the recruiter's account is restored to a state, preceding the moment when recruits accepted the invitation. * Mismatch in the descriptions of the Personal Missions (for Platoons) in battle (upon pressing TAB), Battle Results, and congratulation window. * The badge about base capture can be displayed prematurely, even before the indicated number of points has been accumulated. * The order of events for received damage is sometimes mixed up in the damage log. * The text of Mission conditions is not displayed in the congratulation window, provided that the required vehicle type is specified in the Mission conditions. * In some cases, the sound and effect of receiving damage is missing. * Upon clicking Paint the Whole Vehicle, paint is not applied to the entire vehicle in case of some tank destroyers and SPGs. * When a spotted enemy vehicle gets stunned, becomes no longer visible, and the stunned player uses a First Aid Kit, while still unspotted, then the stun indicator is still displayed above this vehicle to its opponents when spotted again. * When a vehicle is destroyed, the log disappears, provided that the player has not enabled the "Show in Postmortem mode vehicle that destroyed your vehicle" option. * The amount of received damage of the shot that destroyed the player's vehicle is not displayed in the log. * The elite status is not received by vehicles of Tier V if the following vehicle (Tier VI) is purchased using a token earned in Bootcamp. * The player's League position is not displayed on the Ranked Battles home screen. Updates